


Fugaz

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Por aquellos problemas que pueden resolverse más rápido de lo que parece.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Fugaz

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo ganas de llorar... Estúpido fin de año 😭
> 
> De todas formas, traigo para ti este pequeño fic súper rosa. Espero que te guste.
> 
> Por cierto, si estás leyendo esto querida La Moi, creo que realmente te asusté, prometo no escribir tantas tonterías si me perdonas. De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención 😭

  
Watson intentó rascarse el antebrazo izquierdo por décimo tercera vez en el día. Cuando la venda a su alrededor se lo impidió nuevamente, pensó con irritación que eso no le frenaría de intentarlo otra vez dentro de quince o veinte minutos. Quiso regresar su atención al periódico, mas cuando sintió cómo un tic en su ojo quería hacer acto de presencia, esta vez no debido a la insoportable comezón, intentó distraer su mente con un buen trago del té ya frío y amargoso que su querido Holmes tuvo a bien hacer. No obstante, una vez consiguió tragar, el sabor no fue capaz de distraerle lo suficiente. Se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello, luego la bajó hasta el cuello y, viendo que aquello tampoco le ayudaba, terminó por sostener una vez más el periódico. Suspiró, pensando que en todo caso debería ser él quien estuviera de tan mal humor.

No es que su herida hubiera sido causa de su propio descuido, sin embargo, tampoco es que lo fuera de Holmes. La situación simplemente se había complicado, cosa que ya poco podía sorprender al doctor, pues resultaban escasos los problemas que no llevaran a ambos directo a sufrir algún tipo de herida. Finalmente, no es que importaran mucho los _porqué_ o los _cómo_ había terminado Watson con esa irritante comezón. Su lesión era insignificante cuando se ponía en comparación con el desesperante actuar de Holmes.

El hombre llevaba exactamente trece minutos paseándose a lo largo y ancho de la sala, susurrando cosas inentendibles y espabilando con las manos como quien se pone a espantar moscas. Watson entendía, en parte, su desesperación. Uno de los malos había conseguido escapar y por más que se tratara de solo un peón, sabía ya a estas alturas que Holmes podía llegar a ser demasiado severo consigo mismo ante esa clase de faltas. Había intentado el doctor, muchas veces antes, hacerle entender que como el mortal que era, muy a su pesar, cometer errores podría ser tan común como respirar.

Puede que fuera el más inteligente del mundo, pero la inteligencia no era sinónimo de perfección, y Watson estaba seguro de la imposibilidad de encontrar alguna vez en su vida a alguien perfecto. Todo el mundo tenía problemas, alegrías y tristezas, cada quien cargaba con una historia repleta de emociones impares que, a pesar de todo, se complementaban, y cada combinación resultante terminaría siempre, desequilibrada y muchas veces inconexa, formando una persona. Tantas emociones, tantos recuerdos y acciones, encontradas al mismo tiempo con otros mil más, no podrían crear un ser perfecto.

En todo caso, si así fuera, no sería ahí. Aquí. O ahora. Mucho menos se trataría alguno de ellos dos o cualquiera de sus conocidos. Preocuparse por un error que, si bien traería consecuencias como todos en el mundo, no ocuparía ahora más que un gasto de tiempo y esfuerzo, aunado a la realidad probable en donde el hombre fugitivo, temeroso por el conocimiento y saber exacto de Holmes sobre sus acciones, se retirase tranquilamente del mundo criminal. _Suspiró_. Nunca estaba de más soñar, mucho menos si se trataba de una forma en la cual pudiera despejar su mente y hacerle ver al detective, por milésima vez, que un error así no debería tomar sus pensamientos y emociones más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Que sí, obviamente debería ser preocupante, pero Watson no se veía capaz de entender las verdaderas dimensiones de la huida de aquel novato, cobarde e inexperto delincuente. Quizá en un par de años podría causar problemas mayores, sin embargo, no había pasado desapercibido a sus ojos el temor de tener a Holmes explicándole a sus compañeros, paso por paso, cada una de sus acciones cometidas. Estaba dispuesto a asegurar, con la experiencia obtenida a través de los años junto al detective, que si bien los jóvenes casi siempre reincidían en el crimen, la mayor parte de las veces eran atrapados cometiendo simples y torpes locuras.

Podría también comprender, solo hasta cierto punto, el que Holmes se culpara por haber dejado escapar al muchacho, pero Watson se quedaría en blanco si consiguiera compararlo con las veces en donde, sin dudarlo, Holmes había tomado la ley entre sus manos y juzgado a los inocentes o culpables, dándoles una segunda oportunidad o bien soltándolos a su suerte. No es como si este caso fuera igual, el joven era cómplice y no había nada que pudiera refutarlo, a pesar de ello, tampoco era él el asesino directo. Y el doctor no planeaba justificar nada ni a nadie, era solo que en ese terreno tampoco lograba encontrar la respuesta para tan mal humor.

Dispuesto una vez más a hacer frente a los reproches de Holmes, Watson se sobresaltó cuando un puño se estrelló contra la mesa. Dobló sin cuidado el periódico y se levantó. Necesitaba revisar que el hombre no se hubiera lastimado, sorprendido más que temeroso por su actuar. Esa reacción en el detective iba más allá de cualquier cosa antes vista.

—Creo que esto es demasiado.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero —contestó Watson una vez tomó la mano del detective. El golpe había sido relativamente fuerte, pero no se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró su mano intacta—. ¿Cómo puedes castigarte de esa forma por tan pequeño error? Seguro, el muchacho escapó, pero no creo que sea realmente una buena razón para... —Holmes le detuvo en aquel instante con un corto e ínfimo beso.

—¿A quién le importa ese niño? Enviaré mañana un mensaje a Scotland Yard diciéndole a Lestrade en dónde hay más probabilidades de encontrarlo. Ahora mismo no me interesa. —El doctor ladeó su cabeza, Holmes le abrazó rodeando su cintura y colocando su mejilla en el hombro del doctor dejó salir un suspiro—. He cometido un error y fuiste tú quien pagó el precio. —Watson pasó sus brazos por los hombros ajenos.

—Tú no ordenaste que ese hombre disparara —susurró el doctor, comenzando a sentirse más calmado. ¿No era la declaración de Holmes una de las más románticas hasta el momento? En ese instante Watson solo pudo sentirse un poco más enamorado del detective.

—Pero pude haber...

Todo intento por seguir hablando fue silenciado cuando el doctor le besó. Watson no necesitaba saber más, no quería escuchar más. Aquellas palabras habían sido suficientes para adormecer cualquier pequeño e irritante malestar. Saberse poseedor de la preocupación de Holmes, así en esos momentos pudiera parecer infantil, lograba hacer que sus latidos se sintieran más livianos. No pedía sus disculpas o una tonta promesa de venganza. Que aquel a quien amaba se preocupara tanto por él, aun si solo se trataba de una herida superficial, y llegara además al risible punto de parecer un maníaco, en ese instante para su mente, para su corazón, era suficiente.

Y ahora más calmado, dejando libre un suspiro, se sintió un poquito más tranquilo. Un poquito más feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Mapana subiré dos fanfics, uno dr ellos no está en ninguna otra parte :3
> 
> Te quiero ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
